


Untitled English Cartoon Rabbit Crossover

by Dizzy_Eyre



Category: Cadbury's Caramel Bunny Adverts, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_Eyre/pseuds/Dizzy_Eyre
Kudos: 5





	Untitled English Cartoon Rabbit Crossover

You.

Me. And you. And the meadow. Who could ask for more?

Don’t move.

Of course not. On a day like this, when the thick golden sun is streaming and dreaming down on you...

That’s moving. That – stretching and wiggling thing you’re doing is moving –

...you just have to take it easy...

You should know better than to linger here. 

I confess I am new to these parts. 

Heh. Call that a confession? 

Splendid luck that I found a big strong buck to guide me through anything that might arise -

 _I_ found _you_ , hutch marliroo -

What makes you think I’m from a hutch?

Soft. Slow. And that thing round your neck. Smells of men. Take it off.

But how will anyone know me without it?

Oh, you won’t have to worry about that...

Good. I do hate to worry. Gives you wrinkles. Better? Well. You appear satisfied. 

Not quite. Not yet.

Indeed, what are we waiting for, Captain? Let’s do our bit for interwarren relations. Come into the shade. It’s sweet as clover. That’s it-

...how did you know I was a Captain?

Gosh, I guess it was something in your bearing, you fascist fuck.

What-

I kid. It was them. 

Wh-

They told me. All of them had a tale or two to tell about you, Captain. 

Oh Frith 

Quite put me off my branded chocolate treat.

w-wait no wait I’m s-

“Sorry.” Not quite, Captain. Not yet.

  
*

  
Do you want some? 

No. 

Sure? See, as the thick milk chocolate melts with that dreamy caram-

The smell of it lies heavy in my nostrils like blood.

You sure that’s not all the blood? ...hey, you’re the expert, sister. More for me.

Do you want your neck-thing?

Oh, thank you.

...thank _you_. 

A pleasure. Let’s do it again sometime. 

No shortage of options.

It’s a date.

It’s work, like burrowing. Hard and needful.  
  
And yet you might unearth a little sweetness in the doing, perhaps?

...

Well, we’ll see. Au rev... what?

Are your ears always like that?

Like what?

...easy. And your eyes and nose and belly and legs and – just – I mean – your whole self. At ease.

I suppose so.

...What’s it like?

Hard and needful, sugar. Needful and hard.


End file.
